Patent Document 1 discloses a method for concentrating mononuclear cells and platelets from a liquid containing red blood cells, nucleated cells, and platelets through a cell capture filter material. The cell capture filter material in Patent Document 1 captures nucleated cells and platelets while allowing unnecessary cells, such as red blood cells, to pass therethrough.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-284860